A Human Ally
by RandallFanOne
Summary: What happen before A Boggs second hand revenge. Randall's last 10 days in the human world are spent with a familer person.
1. Default Chapter

A Human Ally

This story happens before A Boggs Second-Hand Revenge. When Randall spends his last 10 days with a...familiar character, the thing is the 10th day is Halloween, so the story's happening right now. I will try to post a chapter each day, up until Halloween when the last chapter is going to be posted. Anyhow enjoy.

****

Chapter 1 Suffering and Randall's Savior

The coldness of night hit everywhere in New York. The streets lights were on and the shops closed. The boats at the docks were unloading crabs. They didn't know they had an unfamiliar stowaway on the vessel. The dark figure silently jumped down from the ships deck, waiting for a second recovering from the fall. It dove for some boxes for cover. A lone dock light shined on the figures head and top body. It was Randall Boggs. The monster banished from its world and forced to live in this one. He stopped looking back and planted his back up against the crate with a sighing breath. He had many scars and some parts of him looked like they were bleeding. He had traveled a long way. He gave up trying to find a door in the place he was banished to, but decided to look somewhere else when he got stabbed by a humans pocket knife.

Randall:....Ehh...

He put his top right hand on his left hand, remembering that stab. He was in terrible state. He had been sick for days. The worlds environment could not suit him, especially at night. Being cold blooded was a bad thing in this world at night. Everyday he felt his body would freeze. His hatred for Sullivan grew but then was outweighed by his own situation.

Randall: Sul....Sullivan...

He remembered that day. His crushed life was finally destroyed that day of day's. He knew many beings in the monster world but he was stuck here. He had been though what no banished monster had. Beaten, bleeding, sick.

He closed his eyes to rest for a little.

He had a vision of himself struggling in a crowd of humans. They had picks, shovels, and other devices of torture. They hit him in every possible place that he had. His head was banged so much that he fell unconscious. He next had a vision of himself in a lab being researched on by humans. Testing his skin and his teeth. He then was floating in a vat filled with water.

Randall bust out of his dream

Randall: AHHHH! (Huff)(Wheeze)....No...I...I wont let that happen...

Randall: Never......(Coughing)

Randall: Got to get someplace warm (Coughing)

He pulled himself up, noticing the men were gone, and started to head toward the city

Randall: I...need...to fight it....

He pulled himself along the path.

*

Sully was sound asleep in his bed. Then...

He pulled his head up

Sully: AHHHH!

Sully: It...was a dream...

Mike came rushing in from his room

Mike: What is it Sully?!

Sully put himself on the side of his bed.

Sully: I saw Randall...

Mike: What where?!?!

Sully: No he was in the dream...

Sully: He was being beaten by hundreds of humans...

Mike: So...

Sully: He looked like he was....dying..

Mike was speechless.

Mike: Well...he caused us all that trouble

Sully: Mike!

Mike:....

Sully: But it was so real....

Sully: I think something's happen to him...

Mike: Don't tell me your worried about Lizard boy?...

Sully: Mike.....he may be dying...

Mike could understand what Sully meant...

Mike: Sully...its not our....trouble...

Sully: Sorry pal....I just got out of hand there....

Mike: Listen...

Mike: Lizard boy can handle himself alright....

Sully decided to give into Mike and forget about it....tonight..

Sully: Ok....

Mike: Well at least I don't have to wake you up like I usually do...  
Mike heads back to his room as Sully settled in his bed. Thoughts of this dream were in his mind, he wished he wouldn't see it again.....

*

Randall: Well....its better than nothing...

Randall found himself in an alleyway next to a candle shop. He had found a box that looked like it was just sat out. He headed toward it, and began hearing this weird sound.  
Randall:..???

It was coming from the box. He got closer. And...

(Spring!)

Something flipped the box from in side causing Randall to jump back. He noticed to see it was a pit bull dog.   
Randall: Easy...!

He tried to clime up the wall but his hands were too weak, and he plummeted down. The dog was preparing to strike as Randall dragged himself toward the alley's entrance. But the dog was fast enough to bite Randall's tail, sinking its teeth in.

Randall: OWW!!!

He tried to get away but the dog was slowly pulling him back. He found a block of wood and threw it at the dogs face, blinding its vision for a few seconds. This gave Randall enough time to limper his way behind some boxes near the back of the ally. Lucky for Randall, when the dog regained vision it saw and chased a cat out of the alleyway.

Randall:...

He sat himself against the wall near the boxes, clutching his bleeding tail with he's lower arms.

Randall: Ehh....I can't take it anymore!...I....might....as well die now....

He closed his eyes trying not to feel pain....

*

Meanwhile...

At a local T.G.I Fridays a young man, about 13-14 years of age stepped out of the doors entrance. He was white and had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He turned facing the door.

????: Thanks Michele

A young girl about 12 came out

Michele: No prob...

She went back in as ???? unfolded his black umbrella to cover himself from the light rainfall that was falling now.

????: Might as well take the shortcut....

He headed down the foggy mist.

*

He made his way to the "Illuminating Lights" store, which sold candles and wax forms of art.

He made his way to it's ally. 

????: !!! What's this??!!

He kneeled down to see what looked to see a substance of blood on the ground, it was green. It seemed to be Ectoplasm. Curious, he followed the blood. He got to the end noticing Randall laying on the cold cobble stones.

????:!!!!...Poor guy....

He kneeled down next to him. Showing no sign of fear to Randall.

Randall suddenly opened his eyes slightly and raised his head a bit.

Randall:.....Finally......it'll end....  
He closed his eyes.

????:!!!!.....Randall?...Randall?

In Randall's mind he could only hear his name called farther and farther away...

????: I'll help you...

He put his right hand under Randall's neck slowly then placed his other hand under his lower body near his tail. Making sure not to hurt him, he uses his knee to help himself up, having Randall in his arms.

????:.....

To ????, Randall didn't seem that heavy at all.

????: Now to get you some help.....

He slowly walked off into the forming fog.

*

****

An Unmet Friend

???? arrived at the Hotel. It was a five star type of hotel. ???? moved as fast as he could to avoid detection from anyone. When he made it to the second floor, using the elevator, he moved a gold card to his hand and slid it though the card reader on the door, unlocking it. The room had a bathroom to the left of the entrance, a large T.V. on the right side. Beside the T.V. were two small tables next to its sides. Two beds were in front of the T.V., and a window strait ahead. ???? sat Randall slowly on the bed, making sure not to, if Randall could, wake him.

????: Jeez....what happen

He notice the various scares and bleeding on his tail and arms.

????: Well...

He walked over to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and pulled out two capsules. One was labeled "Hemostatic", which stops bleeding, and "Morphine", pain reliever. He also pulled out a roll of bandage.

He walked over to Randall and sat the things on the bed.

????: Ok....I don't know that much about medicine...but this is easy...

He started to use the various medicine on him, staring with his tail. After applying the medicine, he wrapped the area with the roll of bandage and began on the rest of the parts.

*

A couple of minutes later, he was done.

????: Well that's everything....

He went over to the second bed and laid on his back, with his hands behind his head.

He turned his head to Randall.

????: (How you withstood that I'll never know...)

????: (You weren't like this last time Randall....)

He closed his eyes.

*

A couple of hours have passed before Randall opened his eyes slightly.

Randall:...uh....??..

He felt a ringing in his head

Randall: Oh...my head

With only moving his upper right hand, he felt around his fronds, and found that they were wrapped with something. He looked down at the rest of his body, seeing a couple parts of his body wrapped in bandage. He moved his head around to get a look at his surroundings. Then he saw the human resting on the other bed. It was the same one that was with him when he had passed out.

Randall:?!?!

He got the feeling that he should leave, seeing the various "medical" equipment on the table in front of him.

Randall: (Gulp)

He was about to get out of the bed but was stopped when he raised the middle part of his body.

(Crack!)

Randall: Agh!!!

He forgot that he had broken his back when he fell down that wall.

????: Huh?....

He got up noticing the reptile awake.

????: Well you regained consciousness

Randall put his head up

Randall:.....Well...what are you waiting for....

????: Waiting?....For what?

Randall: Experiment on me, "animal abuse" me, or just beat me to death...

???? crosses his arms

????: I choose "D"...None of the above

Randall: This isn't (Cough)..game show....wait?! What?!

????: I meant what I said....

Randall:???....

????: I wouldn't do those things...

Randall knew he couldn't escape in his condition, so he decided to go along with this human

Randall: Why?

????: Just say I'm not a "New Yorker"....

He gave a confused look

Randall:.....Why did you help me anyway? 

????: What should I have done? Left you out there to die

Randall: I figured every human would have done that...

????: You wanted death?

Randall Why not?....Better than this prison

???? picked up the medicine, reassuring Randall wasn't some kind of test subject. 

????: Yeah....maybe Monstropolis is better...

Randall: WHAT?!?!?!?

***** 


	2. Trust and Trouble

Well next chapters up...phew. Making a story that's time tracked is hard...But I will not give up. I shall continue. Oh...enjoy this chapter. Review.

Chapter 2 Trust and Trouble

Well enjoy.

Randall was so shocked that he almost shot in the air.

Randall: How do you know where I came from?!?!?!

????: I...well...

Randall started to sit up

Randall: Agh!

???? helped his head down.

????: Careful...you'll hurt yourself..

Randall:....

????: Well....maybe we should get to know each other....

???? held out his right hand.

Sean: The names Sean

Randall: Randall Boggs...

He was going to shake hands but then denied it.

Sean sat next to Randall

Sean: So....how'd you end up in this place?...

Randall: Banishment...

Sean: What the?!....Why?

Randall: Its a law....dang that Sullivan!

Sean: Was he your co-worker

Randall: Yeah...but a softy

Randall: Didn't imagine he was a scarer the first time I met him...

Randall: I was put here by them!

Sean: Why would monsters be sent here if they might die?...

Randall: With me...I wasn't properly banished...

Sean: What?

Randall: When banished there suppose to send you to a place in this world that suited your needs....

Randall: They packed me into the door which was most brutal...

Sean: Jeez...you've had it hard...

Randall: Yep...One day the best the other...a banisher...

Randall: I was number one in the job....

Sean: Scaring...

Randall: Then I was this close to glory...

Randall: When Sullivan and that Kid...

Randall: Well look at me now!

Randall: Bruised, beaten, and despised...

Sean: What about me?...

Randall: You sure you weren't...

He signaled the various medicine

Sean: No...that's just for your scars and wounds...

Randall:....Ok....

Sean: So...don't you trust me?...

Randall:.......A little

Sean: (sigh)...Maybe if we get to know each other a little more...

Sean: Ok I'll start...

*

As Randall listened he began to feel that this human had been though the same kind of things he had been though. They seemed so common...

Sean: Well....that's everything...

Sean: You know maybe you should rest for the night...

Sean: In the way your in...you can hardly stand

Randall: But I needed to...

Sean: Revenge can wait, you wont be able to anything in that world in this condition...

Sean: Besides what's a couple of days to a couple of months?

Randall had to admit, he couldn't do much with himself hurt...

Randall: Fine...

Sean: I'll help you get back...

Randall: Yeah yeah yeah....

He turned himself on his side and forced himself to sleep...

Sean: I'll help till then...

Sean: ( He has a bad past but..)

Sean: ( He'll come around...)

He headed to the other bed and laid down thinking.

*

M.I

Sully went though the hall's of his company. Many monsters passed giving words of kudos to the CEO.

He was drowsy that day. It was most likely because of the Randall dream.

Sully:....

He knew it was a dream, but...what if it wasn't

Sully:(Sigh)....

He looked down the empty Floor F. It was still a scare floor, but nobody used it. He decided to keep it the way it was. Brining back memories of Boo....and Randall.

He closed his eyes..

Sully: May the best monster win

Randall: I plan to

Sully awoke...

Sully: Huh?....

He looked around to see no one...not even an invisible reptile

Voice: Sullivan!

Sully jumped and turned around to see Mike behind him.

Sully: Mike!!!

Mike: (Laughing) Guess Lizard boy got to you...

Sully: I...was just thinking...

Mike:...

Sully stared at the floor for a moment then left with Mike.

*

By the time it was around 9:00 am the two awoke..

Sean: So...what was you wanted to know why I know all that about you..?

Randall got up slowly, his back was feeling a little better than it was before.

Randall: Yes!....

Sean:....Ok...

Sean sat down and explained..

Sean: I...was there....

Randall: What!?!??!

Sean: It's true...

Randall: No...you would have been spotted...!?

Sean: I'm a good stealth artist....

Randall:...Tell me..

Sean: (Sigh)

[To know how I got into the monster world see "A visit to Monstropolis"]

*

Randall:....

He was speechless as he fell into the bed...Realizing that another person was watching his humiliation....

Randall: Why didn't you help me? You helped me now?!

Sean: I couldn't revel myself..

Randall rolled his head to the side of the bed.

Sean:...Honestly...I did want to help you...

Randall:....

Sean: Well I'm getting something to eat do you want any....

Randall: I don't eat human food...

Sean: But...

Randall: I've been to many places yet everything is disgusting...

Sean: Well...

He got up from where he was sitting...

Sean: I'm going to the free buffet...

Sean: You sure you don't...

Randall folded both sets of arms..

Randall:....

Sean: Ok...just asking..

Sean: You can look around but be careful...

Sean left..

Randall slowly picked himself up and rose to his normal height. He was thinking he should leave, he knew he had to get to M.I for revenge..

Randall:...Ok...

He was about to set out, but his stomach growled...

Randall: Oh...

He had forgotten that he hadn't eaten for 7 days...

Randall: Fine...

Randall camouflaged himself as best as he could and went out.

*

Meanwhile, near the hotels entrance a buffet was happening, the thing was that it was a private buffet, Sean was the only one there for now...He was speaking on a cell phone with a glass of Coca-Cola on the table.

Sean: I'm not lying Terrence....

other line: Sean...its just so ridicules...

Sean: Fine!

He closed the phones flap.

Sean: Fine...its good he thinks I'm lying...

Sean: No one should know...

*

Randall finally figured how to use the elevator in the building. He had signs that guided him to the buffet, when he got out.

Randall: (Guess it wouldn't hurt to grab a quick bite)...

*

Sean had found today's paper and was reading it, a column caught his interest.

Sean: Halloween Fall Fright...Begins in Maryland?....

Sean: I need to get there tomorrow...or at least tonight...

He put the paper down.

Sean:!!!!

One of the butter biscuits was floating in mid air

Sean:(Ran!)

He was turning a bit visible, and he could hear some one coming.

Sean:!!!!

He ran as fast as he could and dove for the, the now visible, Randall.

They both slammed against the wall and fell under the table that was covered by sheets. A janitor came in and got Sean's glass then left without seeing the two.

Randall: Oww!

Randall: What were you doing?!?!

Sean: I told you to be careful!

Randall: You think I would listen to a human?!

Sean: Your right...but if you get caught...

Randall: Yeah I know....

Sean: Well since your here...

Sean: You want to come with me and see the city?

Randall:...

Sean: You want to stay here?

Randall thought for a moment, he figured he'd have a better chance with this human than that of others..

Randall: Fine...

After casually heading out of the hotel, Randall undetected , Sean took his reptile buddy out to a couple of stores with his car. Randall did the hit and run technique. He would be visible in Sean's car, since the windows were the kind when the person inside can see out but no one can see in, and invisible inside the store's. Randall could see Sean was buying some weird things that he had never seen before in his world. Things like a diamond ring, a Star Wars collectable book, and a couple moon shaped objects. It was already turning night when they had finished.

In the car

Randall was in the front seat beside Sean.

Randall looked out the window. Seeing various weird things.

Randall: What's going on out there?...

Sean: Oh I should have told you...

Sean: It's close to Halloween...

Randall: What!?!?!?

That day was a grand holiday for him when he was a scarer. On all Hollow's Eve, monsters would work the whole day. Randall quite enjoyed it, showing everything he's got. Before Sully was in the scarer job, Randall would wipe out all the employees before they got a chance to scare.

Randall:...I just never seen it here before...

Sean: Its only 9 days away...

Randall: (9 days...perfect!)

Randall figured he would return on Halloween, it would be easy with the scarers working twice as hard.

Sean:...Say...You've been to Maryland?

Randall: I have no idea what that is...

Sean: It's my home town...

Randall turned his head to Sean.

Randall: You don't mind if I...

Sean: Why not...you can come with me..

Randall: (Perfect...)

*

Sean:...Say Randall....Randall?...

Sean turned seeing Randall coiled up in the back car seats...

Sean: Hmph....

Sean: (Joy was right...he does look cute sometimes..)

Yep its ME! You probably would have guessed. Next chapter will be short but I will try to make the rest as long as possible. Oh....Joy (Randall's Angel) will make an appearance in this story.


	3. Maryland and Trouble

Short I know. But I need to work on the other chapters, the last ones will probably be longer so anyhow enjoy. Is anyone seeing "A Reptilian Child", I haven't gotten any reviews yet...Anyway enjoy. 

Chapter 3 Maryland and Signs

The twosome left New York at 6:33 pm and arrived in a small town, Maryland, by 11:46 am. It was already the next day though it was still night.

Randall: ZZZZZ...

He steered a bit then opened his eyes, only lifting his head from his coiled body.

Randall: Huh...?

He saw a tall building with the words "Holiday Inn Hotel"

Randall uncoiled the rest of his body and sat up on the seat, as best he could, and saw Sean wasn't in the car.

Randall: Sean?....Sean?!

Sean: Yeah!

Sean poked his head in the opened window.

Randall: Ah! Err! Don't do that!

Sean: (Laughing) Sorry...

Randall: Where are we!?

Sean: I thought we should spend the night here...

Randall: Why?

Sean: Well it's still late....what you want to sleep in the car?

Randall:...umm...

Sean: Anyhow I have to hid you for at least today...

Randall:???

*

M.I.

Sully was watching everyone getting ready to leave, it was already lunch time anyhow. He seemed more alert.

Sully:...

Bobby: Sully?....Sully!

Sully: Huh?...oh yeah Bobby...

Bobby: You hardly have come to the floor to joke the past couple of days? 

Bobby: Sure it isn't your job but you like doing it...

Sully: I've just had allot of things on my mind...

Mike: Tell me about it..

Mike had just come from Roz's desk, most likely being hit in the fingers by a shutter.

Mike: He's been going on about Randall..

Bobby:....

Mike: Probably because we ban...

Sully puts his hand over Mikes mouth.

Sully: Excuse us Bobby...

He took Mike to a corner.

Sully: Mike!

Mike: What?...

Sully: We promised not to recall that day...

Mike: What? Why?...You don't want to remember how we sent Scaly to the Hum.....

Sully: Mike....I didn't think then.. 

Mike:???

Sully: I...can't talk about this....

Sully heads out of the floor.

Bobby heads to Mike.

Bobby: I umm...heard Randall's sick..

Mike remembered his promise.

Mike: Uh...yeah..

Bobby: what did he catch?

Mike: Uh...Limb...jubitus...yeah, Limbjubitus..

Bobby:.......Alright..

He goes.

Mike: Phew...

Mike tails after Sully.

Sully was in the middle of his office when Mike came in.

Sully:....

Mike: Sul...I know you don't want to remember...

Sully: Yeah I know..

Mike: Sorry...

Sully: Its ok...has Smitty gotten rid of the Top Scarers pictures

Mike: Uh...no...

Sully: Good I need to get something...

*

Sean: ZZZZ...huh?( Oh its still dark?...)

(Rustle)

Sean: Wha...?

He got up, noticing Randall asleep, also making sure not to wake him.

Sean:?

(Rustle)

It was coming from outside the door.

Sean:???

He moved over to it and listened. He looked down to see two shadows about to go into another room.

Voice 1: So you think what that moron said is true?..

Voice 2:L Maybe...but, if he's right I found my newest trophy..

Voice 1: (Chuckle)...

Voice 2: Yeah that little invisible lizard is going to get it in the throat...

Voice 1: Ok lets go..

The shadows and the light leave..

Sean looked at Randall.

Sean: (How...do they...We got to be careful...)

*

Who are these men? Well you'll find out soon... 


	4. A Patch of Halloween Hunters

Well next chapter's up. This one puts more trouble on the plot. The next chapters will try to be long ones. Thank god for weekends...

Chapter 4 A Patch of Halloween Hunters

The hours of night pasted like an ocean wave. The light shined into the room. Randall's fronds felt the sun and it woke him up.

Randall: ZZZZ...Huh?(Yawn)...morning already..?

He got up and noticed Sean asleep. He walked over to the window and moved the drapes together, so less light would shine in. Randall actually enjoyed the warmth, he hadn't gotten much of it when he was alone.

Randall: Only a couple of days....

Sean opened his eyes at hearing his voice.

Sean: (Yawn)....Morning Ran...

Randall turned.

Randall: Yes it is...

Sean got up.

Sean: Well...we should get a early start..

Randall looked at him with a confused look.

Randall: Early start on what?

Sean: I just need to drop of those things and deliver some pumpkins to a friend of mine...

Randall: What?!

Sean: Listen...No one will see you..

Randall:(....Fine!..)...Ok but make it quick!

Randall moved over to the door as Sean looked out the window.

Sean:...!!!!

He could see two men in green and dark green out fits, one was chubby and the other was tall and had an Australian type hat on.

Sean:...

They were leaving.

Sean: Ok...lets go...

*

As they were driving slowly in rush hour type traffic, Randall studied the town, they had entered. This seemed to be the town Sean told him of.

Randall: This place seems different than the other places I've been...

Sean: Well everything's different...

Randall: Not our world....I've only been in Monstrpolis...I think...

Sean: Well in small towns like this, we respect each other...not like most people..

Randall: Well...I still hate this world!...

Sean:...Well not many of us like it either....

Randall looked up at him.

Randall:( Strange human.....)

Sean:(Strange guy....oh well...he's still in the progress..)

Both:...

*

Randall: So...this your town?...

Sean: Yep...quiet place isn't it..

Randall: Not at all like New York...

Sean: Yeah...

They had moved onto a road beside a store called Weis Market, and turned left onto another road. It led to a Pumpkin patch, full of the holidays well know food and decoration.

Randall: How long will this take?

Sean: Just a couple of minutes...

Randall folded his four arms.

Randall: Well hurry it up....!

Sean: Yeah yeah yeah...

They had reached the parking lot and were about to get out.

Sean: So you want to stay here?

Randall: No way! I'm not going to just sit here...!

He camouflaged himself and went out.

A few people were coming and going, some people waited till Halloween to get there pumpkins the day before so they wouldn't rot.

It took the tractor, which transported people from the lot to the patch, 9 minutes to get to the patch. They used bundles of hay for the seats. Randall trailed the machine on all 8's, making it even harder for someone to see him.

Sean had gotten off the tractor as he and Randall made there way to a spot where no one was looking. It was hard try to transverse the ground for Randall, It had vines, twigs, and thorn's.

Randall: Oww!

Sean: You ok?...

Randall: Yeah I'm fine..

He threw the think thorn away that had pricked on of his fingers.

Sean:...

*

Meanwhile two men with green and dark green clothes walked out of there car. They both had brown hair and eyes, and were wearing sunglasses.

tall guy: So what are we doing here?

chubby guy: Goanna get my kid a pumpkin...

tall guy: You and food Cliff....

Cliff: Well your the hunter Hands.....

Hands: Well I still need to get my hands on that little beastie...

Hands: But he got on that boat and is in New York.....maybe...

Cliff: Yeah yeah...anyhow help me look ok..

Hands:...uh....Hey! How are we going to find him here?!

*

Sean: Ok that's enough...

Randall looked up at Sean.

Randall: You want me to carry me?

Sean: Sure....( He's turning around...)

Randall: Well I can't...

Randall: Got to stay unseen...

Sean: (Maybe not...)...Huh?..

He noticed the two men were near them.  


Sean: Get down!

*

Randall looked up from his position.

Randall: What?!...Oh no..

Randall: Not them!

Sean: You...know these guys?...

Randall: They were looking for in a place called Europe....

Randall: I barley got away on that boat in New York....

Sean: Who are they?

Randall: Hunters....good ones at that...

Sean:!!!! We got to go...I've got a plan...

*

Cliff was looking for a pumpkin while Hands was looking around.

Hands: Huh?...

He noticed Sean on the ground...He then got up.

Sean: Uh...I tripped...

Hands: Yeah these vines can be tricky...

Sean: Yeah....

While Sean was talking Randall was heading to the car.

Sean:....!!!

He noticed Hands had a double-barrel shot gun on his back...

Sean: You know weapons aren't allowed here..

Hands: Well...little one

Sean: Err!

Hands: I have a permit and license

Sean: (Great...A legal hunter...)

Hands: Well aren't you finished!?...

Sean picked up the pumpkins...

Sean: Hmph....you could have gotten a better reputation...

He walked away as Hands spoke.

Hands: Why you little!...Huh?...

He noticed a cars door opened and closed by itself in the distance...

Hands:....(Bad locks...?)

He turned to Cliff

Cliff: Got it!

He picked up a huge pumpkin and handed it to Hands.

Cliff: You carry...

Hands: What?..

*

After putting the pumpkins in the back, Sean sat in his seat and saw Randall materialize beside him as they pulled out Randall sighed in relief.

Randall: Phew...good distraction...

Sean: Yeah...

Randall: Really...those guys wanted to hold my head on a mantel.....

Sean: Not so long as long as I'm around...

Randall:...T...Th...

Sean: Thanks?...

Randall: Yeah...

Sean:...

They headed out...

*

Good huh? Anyhow we will be seeing more of these hunters later on... 


	5. Joy Boggs and Fright Fest

Hey! Joy Boggs will...well look at the title. The story chapters after this one may be longer...I'm going to have to check out the rest. Well, enjoy and review. You too Joy.

Chapter 5 Joy Boggs and the Fright Fest

Sean dropped the gifts off at his family's house and had a little discussion with his family. The two then headed out of Sean's town.

Randall: So...those things were for your family...

Sean seemed more concentrated on something else.

Sean: Yeah...

Randall: You humans are lucky...

Sean: What why?...

Randall: I...lost my parents....

Sean:(Poor guy...now he tells me, so it is true..)

Sean: I...sort of thought that...

Randall: How?...

Sean: A attitude like yours can only come from bad memories....

He folded his arms.

Randall: Hey!...

Sean:....

Randall:.....

Sean: Well...lets switch to a different topic....

Randall agreed knowing he shouldn't tell his whole life story to a human.

Randall: So where we taking those things?...

He pointed to the pumpkins.

Sean: To a friend of mine...

Sean: She's decorating the Fright Fest for this year...

Randall: Fright Fest?

Sean handed him the paper about Fright Fest.

"Fright Fest is the number one Halloween place to be. There will be music, rides, contests, and other Halloween topics featured. A judging of the best costume will take place."

As Randall looked at the article, they turned into a large area surrounded by barb wire. There were 4 large buildings in visual range. This place is where Maryland held its annual Frederick Fair.

Sean: Were here..

Randall blended into the back ground.

*  
Sean: Ok...where is she...

Randall(Still invisible): Who?..

Sean: Joy...  
Sean had just remembered something that hit him. Monster's Inc. was a movie created in the human world, but no buddy knew it actually happened, and that there truly is a Hidden City.....and Joy was named on the internet...as... "Randall's Angel".

Sean:!!!...( Better not tell him....)...

Sean looked around for joy, Randall was studying the various machinery, rides actually, that were set out.

Sean etched his way to an opened door, he got near it before...

Girl: Boo!!!

Sean: AHH!

A girl jumped out laughing like a hyena. Randall turned seeing the human and slowly went over.

Sean: Joy!

Joy: Sorry(Still laughing) I couldn't resist

Joy was at the age of 15. She had dark brown hair with a hint of red and it was put into a ponytail. Her eyes were hazel and she was at a height of 5' 4", she was wearing a purple sweater with faded jeans.

Sean: Anyhow...I got your pumpkins...

Joy: Oh great....That will help me allot...I can pay you back..

Sean: No...need...

He could see that Randall was about to scare Joy from behind...

Sean: No need at all....

Randall was close..

Joy: Well let me get my...

She turned and bumped into Randall, turning him visible

Randall: Oh...no...

Sean: Great...

Joy: Ran...Randall!

Randall: She knows me t...

She hugs him as hard as she could.

Sean:???

Joy: I thought you weren't real! I was wrong!

Randall: Ehh!...Sean...could...you...

Sean: Joy please..  
Joy went back releasing Randall.

Joy: I can't believe it! Sean why didn't you tell me!?

Sean: Umm...uh...

Randall: How do you know me?

Joy: Everybody knows about you...

Randall: What!?

Sean went up to Joy.

Sean: Don't! (Whisper) It would be embarrassing....

Joy:....

Randall: Well...

Sean: I told her one time but she didn't believe it....

Randall:....

Joy: I can't believe my eyes...

Joy: Randall your really here...

Randall:....

Joy: No one knows this right...

Sean: I better explain...

*

Randall and Sean explained the recent occurrences..

Joy: So...You ok

Randall: Yep...I'm fine thanks to him...

They all were inside on of the buildings to get out of the cold.

Sean: Well I just couldn't leave him there...

Joy: I thought what the world wasn't real...

Randall: It is...profs right in front of you...

Sean:...But there's these hunters after him...

Joy: Hunters!

Sean: Yeah..

Joy: You got to get him out of here!

Randall: They know where I go...

Randall: They came here from Europe....There desperate....

Sean: I got to hid him here to Halloween..

Joy: Why Halloween?...

Randall: Scarers wait till Halloween to start scaring...

Joy:( But in the movie they switched...but it may still work..)

Joy: Ok..

Sean: This is a major secret...

Joy: Say no more I wont revel Randall to anyone...I promise

*

They went out..

Sean: Well we got to go...

Joy: Where you guys going?...

Both:......

Joy: Just as I thought...Well why don't you and Randall come to my apartment?

Joy: I'm sure I can get you a room...

Sean: Yeah but...

Joy: Barley anybody lives there...and I don't live with my parents..

Sean: But you aren't 17?

Joy:....And...

Randall gives his laughable grin he used with Mike when he said he had been cheating on the scare record.

Randall: She has you there...

Sean: Ok...

They got in there car and followed Joy. She led them to a vary nicely decorated hotel. It was in the down town area. Sean had gotten himself and Randall a room while Joy went to hers.

Sean: Thanks Joy..

Joy: No problem...Anything Lizard boy (Laughing)

Randall(Invisible): Hey!

Joy: Oh....Sorry Randall

Randall seemed to head into the room as did Sean..

Joy:(Randall...He's real...This is the greatest moment of my life!)

Joy went into her room excited that Randall was actually right next to here in the other room...

Short yes? Don't worry the other's will be longer, and featuring Joy.

What will happen next? I don't want to spoil anything... 


	6. Directors Cut

Next chapter's up as promised. Now the story takes a turn....review.

****

Chapter 6 Directors Cut

Hands and Cliff were waiting at there home near the Fright Fest location. Hands was outside near a fire with Cliff.

Hands: I think we've found it...

Cliff stopped cutting his pumpkin so he could talk.

Cliff: Found who?

Hands: That darn intelligent lizard...

Cliff: You mean the one you lost in the woods?...

Hands: Yeah...

Cliff: But....how do you know its here?...

Hands: I don't but I have a guess...and if its right...

He held up a piece of paper with Randall on it. It seemed to be some sort of animal sighting print out from Europe.

Hands: Then he's as good as dead!

He threw the paper into the fire as it crackled and burned....

*

Sean:.....

Sean seemed to have rested for only a short period of time because he was already up when Randall opened his eyes.

Randall: (Yawn) Why are...you.....up?..

Sean: I'm just worried...

Randall: Huh?...

Joy had just come in.

Joy: Had a nice sleep guys?

Sean: One of us did...

Randall got up.

Randall: Yeah me...

Joy: In all the times I've...heard about you I never seen you sleep...

Randall: Its umm...

Sean: A snake thing..

Randall: Ok...yeah...

Joy: Sure whatever you say Randall....

Sean: Anyhow...what are we suppose to do for four days?...

Joy: Well Fright Fest begins right before Halloween...

Randall:....

Sean: And I got to keep you hidden...

He turned his head to Randall.

Randall: Hey no one can see me with my unique skills

Sean: Oh yeah I forgot....

Randall: How could you forget?

Sean: What am I suppose to?

Randall: No but...!

The two start squabbling. 

Joy:(Boys...)

*

Hands and Cliff were heading down the road checking for any signs of Randall.

Hands: So my guess is that boy has it...

Cliff: Why?...

Hands: Because that thing can turn invisible, and I think it got into his car as he left that patch... 

Cliff: So we find the kid we find your lizard right?

Hands: Right...

Cliff: So he must be from around here...

Hands: And we got to find him....

*

After the two argued, they all went to see a movie. They were still driving when...

Randall: You sure I wont be...

Sean: Don't worry

Sean: I've studied on reptiles before...

Randall: What?!

Sean: Books Randall...In books...

Randall calmed down luck to hear that his relatives weren't being tested on.

Sean: Your camouflage technique is enhanced in the dark...

Randall knew about his skills in the monster world but here was something he didn't get.

Randall: Meaning?...

Sean: Well in the dark you can see perfectly fine right?..

Randall: Yeah...

Sean: Same goes with your skill's

Randall: Oh....well that makes sense...

Randall: But what if I...

Sean was getting the idea that Randall was worried about being in a place surrounded by humans..

Sean: Don't worry...its all planed..

Randall: How?...

Sean: My sisters husband can give us a private theater...

Randall: Meaning?...

Sean: Meaning we can be let in and out before anyone arrives....

Randall: Do they allow that?..

Sean: Uh...well...

Randall: Sean!

Sean: Yeah...he's a good friend of the manager...and he likes me...

Randall: Well...ok...

*

Latter they arrived at a theater that was in the Frederick town mall called Hotes. They were going to see "The Tuxedo" featuring Jackie Chan and Jennifer Love Hewitt. They went up to the ticket desk. Randall invisible near one of the plants and Joy beside him.

Sean: Hey Bruce!

Bruce was as tall as Sean was, he had on a hat with a black car on it with the number 8.

Bruce: Hey Sean...sneak in again?

Sean: Don't call it that......yes

Bruce: Ok but you pay this time...

Sean handed him some cash.

Bruce noticed Joy.

Bruce: Awh...little Sean's growing up

Sean/Joy: What?!

Sean pushed Bruce back and he fell to the floor.

Bruce: Hey!

Sean: Oh Brucey have a hard fall?

Joy and Sean laughed heading into a theater followed by Randall.

Randall(Invisible): (Humans....)

*

The theater was dark enough for Randall's skin to attract less of the rooms features, making it easier to stay unseen.

They got to some seats in the middle so they could see the whole screen.

Randall: So who's this Jackie Chan guy?

Sean looked at him in a funny way as he sat the popcorn down on the floor.

Sean: Oh you'll see...

Joy: Did you ever see any movies in Monstropolis Randall?...

Randall put his first set of heads behind his head to get comfortable.

Randall: No...I was too busy with other things...

Joy: So you never did anything fun n your life?..

Randall:???...

Joy: You know kick back, hang out with friends.....

Sean leaned to Joy.

Sean(Whisper) Joy...He doesn't have any friends remember?...

Joy: Oh...I forgot

Randall felt a little ashamed that he never had any friends though his entire life.

Sean turned back to Randall.

Sean: What she meant was...uh...did you do anything with any of the scarers?..

Randall: Those lower class excuses for monsters?...Yeah right...

Joy: Well you have us...

Sean: Yeah...

Randall:...Sure...  
He turned his attention to the screen.

Sean:.....( No friends....same as like me years ago...)

Joy: (Oh Sully and Mike have friends why not him?....)

They stared back at the screen still thinking.

*

About a little less then two hours the movie was over. Randall had laughed his lungs out from the sheer comedy affections to the movie, as did Joy and Sean. But not too soon, as Hands car pulled into the parking lot. Hands and Cliff got out, also a little girl about 6, she had a squirt gun in here hand, this seemed to be Cliffs little girl.

Hands: Do we have to waste time here?

Little girl: I wanna see the vegtables movie!

Cliff: Well you don't want here going on and on about that Jonah veggietales movie?

Sean and Joy had just excited and were going to the cars. Cliffs little girl went over to them as the other two squabbled.

Joy: Well that was...

(Squirt)

Joy turned to see the little girl bombard here with water shots. It hit here in the face and here clothes.

Joy: Hey stop it!

The girl didn't. Hands heard the yell and turned just to see Randall's face appear right in front of the girl scaring here off, he then turned himself fully invisible.

Hands:!!!!

Joy: Thanks Randall....

Randall(Invisible): No probl...oh no!

He and Sean saw Cliff and Hands.

Sean: Uh gotta go!

They hopped in there cars and drove off as fast as they could.

Hands: Did you see that!!

Cliff: What!?

Hands: It was that snake!

Cliff: Oh...so..

Hands: He scared your little kid like a mons...

Hands mind came into place. He realized the thing probably is a monster.

Hands: We got to find it!

Cliff: Not now the movies about to start...

Hands figured they would be in the same hiding place since they haven't found it yet...

Hands: Oh fine! But right after we...

Cliff: Yeah yeah we'll get your lizard....

Hands: And I'll take care of him...(Laughing)

Oh what do Hands and Cliff have up there sleeves? Monster napping Randall? Or something worse?... 


	7. A DID

****

Chapter 7 A D.I.D.

The three were glad the hunters didn't follow them. It was already about 11:53 pm, but Sean and Randall were both taking precautions, Randall especially. He didn't want to be caught by surprise again like that kid. And thinking of how much harm she did to him wouldn't compare to what the harm the hunters would do. Randall was near the door while Sean was looking out the window.

Randall: So you followed me...

Sean turned.

Sean: Yeah...you were the only one I could tail...

Randall: How'd you get in?

Sean: Through a door...

Randall: Who's...door?...

Sean: The kids...

Randall: Oh that kid!...

Sean: Why'd you choose her for your plan?..

Randall felt a little hesitated by the question..

Randall:...Its just by random selection..

Sean knew he seemed to be lying but didn't want to invade the reptiles personal life.

Sean: Oh....

Randall: You saw the other two...  
Randall focused his eyes on Sean, as if trying to see if he knew that they did have the kid.

Sean: Yeah...

Randall: Why didn't you tell me!?

Sean: Randall...my guess is you would have used the extractor on me or something....

Randall had to admit that since he didn't know Sean, he most likely would have..

Randall: Oh yeah...sorry about that... 

Sean: Its ok....

The door opened knocking Randall down on his side onto the floor. Joy emerged from outside and entered the room. She looked down at Randall.

Joy: Oh...Sorry Randall...

Randall muttered something under his breath and got up onto the bed that was near were he had fell.

Joy: Why are you guys staying up so late?...

Sean: Were just being careful....

Randall: I'm not getting caught asleep...

Joy: Guys don't worry...

Joy: Those guys wont even think about coming here...so get some sleep...

Sean:(Sigh)...Fine you win..

Joy accepted the idea of winning and looked at Randall.

Joy: You too..

She moved closer to give Randall a kiss on the cheek, but he backed away and she decided to stop.

Joy: Fine lizard boy...

She heads out.

Randall: Yuck! She was so close to giving me a kiss?!

Sean: Who can blame her....

Randall: But a human kissing a monster!?

Sean: Crazy...

Randall: Yeah...  
Sean: Well crazy things happen...

He fell asleep before...

Randall: What's that suppose to mean!?

Randall: Sean! Sean I know you can hear me!

Sean: ZZZZZZ

Randall gave up and went to sleep on his own bed.

*

It was around 3:00 pm before Sean woke up.

Sean:....Huh?...Jeez....

He got up.

Sean: Only a couple hours of sleep....

He walked near the door to see Randall was still asleep.

Sean: (Probably thinking about Jackie Chan pounding Sully and Mike)....

He slowly opened the door and closed it, he then turned to see Joy come out of her room.

Sean: Oh hey Joy...

Joy: Morning Sean...Where's Randall...

Sean: Still asleep...

Sean noticed Joy had some kind of purse with her.

Sean: Where you going?..

Joy: Well just to get some movies

Sean: Why?

Joy: One reason is that I think Randall would feel better seeing monsters scare people

Sean figured horror movies.

Sean: Why?...

Joy: He seemed kind of down...

Sean: Yeah....many things have bothered him...

Joy: So I'll be back in about 30 minutes

Sean: Ok see ya...

She heads down the stairs and out the door

Sean: Girls...

Sean went back in.

*

Randall had already heard the commotion outside in the hall and woke up rubbing his neck with his top hands.

Randall:(In a drossy voice) What was that all about..?

Sean: Joy just is stepping out for a little...

Randall: So what do we do....?

Sean: Well lets grab something to eat and head back here

Randall: Ok...but what, you know I'm a carnivore

Sean: There's a place called Snow White Grill down the street

Sean: They have meat foods there..

Randall hopped up from the bed and stood to his normal height and turned invisible.

Randall: Ok then...

*

While that was going on Joy was picking out some movies from Hollywood Video.

Joy: "When Good Ghouls go Bad".... "The Day Of The Living Dead"...

She got some and went to the counter.

Outside Hands and Cliff arrived.

Hands: Maybe there's a documentary about that kind of lizard here

Hands: May give us a...

He noticed Joy buying out.

Cliff: What is it?...

Hands: Its that girl! The one who is with the lizard!

Cliff: Who she....?

He pulled Cliff behind her car as she walked out.

Hands:...Wait for it...

Joy was about to open the door when

Joy: Ah...!

Her scream was cut short when Hands grabbed her by the mouth and hands, she tried to free herself as he dragged her to his car but couldn't. The three of them were in the car, Joy in the middle of the two.

Joy: I demand to know what you are doing!

Hands: Oh you know perfectly well what we are doing...

Hands: Just tell us where that beast is and we'll let you go...

Joy: (Randall!)...Never!

Hands: Bad choice....

Joy:!!!!

*

Sean was pacing back and forth. They had already gotten back to the hotel...but it was close to 4:00 pm.

Sean: Where is she...?

Randall was resting on the front side of the bed, the bottom part of his head elevated by his first set of hands.

Randall: Who knows....

Sean: Something's wrong...

Randall: Why would you worry about her so much...?

Sean: She and me are your only friends here...

Randall: Friends?...

Sean decided to move from that topic.

Sean: Well...lets just check it out....something's happened...

Randall: Fine....but just as a favor...

*

The two drove over to Hollywood Video to check the scene. Sean first noticed her car was still in the lot.

Sean: I knew it!

Sean: Randall would you mind checking the car while I check the store...?

Randall's invisible face nodded.

Sean appeared later with no lead.

Sean: Nothing how about you?...

Sean only saw a floating piece of paper and quickly grabbed it.

Randall(Invisible): That's all I could find...and I don't like it...

Sean looks at it.

" If you want your friend back deliver the lizard to the fair grounds at 7:00 tonight or you wont see her again!"

Sean: (Gasp!) Joy!

Randall:....

*

The two arrived at the hotel trying to figure out what to do...

Sean: What are we going to do...!

Randall: I guess....

Sean looked at Randall....

Sean: What?

Randall: (Gulp)...Give myself up...

Sean: No!....

Randall put his top right hand on Sean's shoulder.

Randall: You guys are my only friends....

Sean: Randall.....

Randall couldn't believe what he was saying, knowing the consequences, he knew he had to do it.

Sean: You...can't be serious....

Randall: I am....

Sean:.....But....

Sean: Ok...but when we make the trade all three of us run for it...

Randall:.....

Sean: Ok...(deep breath)...lets do this...

*

At the fair grounds Hands was keeping Joy in one of the animal cages since she was kicking him so much.

Hands: Thanks to you kid I probably need an operation...

Joy: Serves you right for trying to hurt Randall!

Hands: Randall?...You've given that thing a name?

Joy: He's not a thing!

Hands: Sure....huh?...

He noticed Sean's car pull up. Sean stepped out first...

Hands: Where's the lizard?!

Randall stepped out behind Sean.

Hands: Ah! There he is!

Hands: Now give him to me!

Sean: No way! Let Joy go first!

Hands:....

He opened the cage and grabbed her and he was about to give her to them when he pulled out a knife.

Sean: Joy!

Joy: Ehh! Let go of me!

Hands: Shut up!

Joy: Yeah right!

Hands turned his attention to Sean and Randall.

Hands: Now you give me him first....

Sean: !!!Err!

Unseen up in a tree Cliff was trailing a gun on Randall....

Randall, being faced with the same kind of stab, knew what he was going to do.

Randall: Let her go first or I'll tear you apart!

Hands: It can talk!

Randall folded his arms.

Randall: Of course I can...Now give her back!

Hands: I think I'll change the view....

He seemed to nod his head.

Randall: That's suppose to....

(Prink!)

Randall: Ehh!

Sean/Joy: Randall!

Sean looked at Randall to see he was shot with 3 darts in the neck..

Randall: Oh.........

He fell to the ground.

Sean: Randall!

He kneeled down as Cliff jumped down from the tree.

Sean: Randall....Randall!

Joy: Randall!

Hands: He's quite alright...just sleep darts now move away!

Sean looked to see Cliff focusing the bow gun on him. He backed away as Hands came closer..

Hands: Pick him up....

Cliff: Ehh!....Ehh!...He's too heavy!

Hands: Fine drag him into the car!

Cliff does this with one hand while the other still had the gun in his hand. Cliff put Randall into a cage and loaded it into his car as Hands came closer.

Hands: Good....Oh and boy...

Sean: Err!

Hands: I'll take good car of your Monster!

Sean:!!!!!!!

He shoved Joy down into the ground as he and Cliff got into the car and drove off. Sean ran over to her.

Sean: Joy you ok!

Joy: Yes I'm fine but they....they got him....

Sean: Don't worry....we'll get him back...

Sean: I promise you that...

No they got him! Your probably saying that now, but don't worry I got plans. Next chapter will be named "Clues of Fright". Hope you really enjoyed this chapter.( Oh...D.I.D means Damsel In Distress). 


	8. Clues of Fright

Here's the next chapter, well enjoy.

Chapter 8 Clues of Fright

Sean knew they had to find them, as did Joy...Sean was looking around for any clue or any lead. Joy was sitting on one of the tree stumps wallowing in sadness.

Joy: What are they going to do to him!?

Sean stopped looking and looked at her.

Sean: They know he's a monster...

Joy: What?!

Sean: They may kill him....or make him a freak show in front of people...

Joy: NO!

She stood up, anger and rebellion against Sean's thought.

Joy: No! I won't let them do that to him!

Sean: Neither will I...

Joy: But how can we find him?!

Sean: Hmm.....ah!

Joy: What...?

Sean: We do have a lead....

Joy: And what's that?

Sean: There car, the bow gun and the knife...

Joy:????

Sean: I saw a store name on the bow gun...how about the knife?...  
Joy: Uh....Yeah!

Sean: Ok...

Joy: But how does that help?...

Sean: Well each weapon store must have a person's address or phone number...

Joy:....Well if it will get Randall back lets go!

Sean: Got it!

They both got into Sean's car.

*

(Smack!)  
Randall: Oww!

Randall fell to the ground after a blow to the cheek by Hands gun. His feet and hand's were tied by rope that he couldn't break. Hands circled Randall.

Hands: I came all the way from Europe for you....

Hands: Wasting my time chasing you here!

He kicks him in the stomach.

Randall: Ehh!

Hands: I thought I might just hand you on my wall...

He pointed the gun to Randall's head.

Randall was too much in pain to notice.

Hands: But I've decided on a more lifting topic for you....To make you a part of the freak show in Fright Fest...

Randall moved his eyes to Hands face showing rage and hatred for the human in them.

Hands: Don't look at me like that!

He kicks him in the eyes knocking him back more.

Hands continued mocking and hurting Randall as Cliff watched. Cliff only liked Hands killing animals that had no mind of there own, but Randall did making Cliff have second thoughts...

Cliff:....

Hands: Cliff!

Cliff turned his face to Hands..

Cliff: Yeah....

Hands: Lock this thing up, well show it up at the Fright Fest....

Hands took one last look at Randall. He could hardly move but was in agony and pain. He then went inside the cleverly hidden house. Cliff walked over to Randall looking down at him.

Cliff:......

*

Sean was driving as fast as he could.

Sean: Ok...

He thought for a moment.

Sean: First stop, the mall..

Joy: Why?...

Sean: That knife he had looked like one in a collectable store....

Joy: Ok but lets hurry....

*

The two had come into the Frederick town mall and ran down the building. Sean led Joy to a collectable's store near CBS. They ran up to the owner who was behind the counter that had different types of knifes.

Sean: Excuse me...

The owner turned.

Owner: What you looking for?...

Sean: Umm...A friend of mine came in here and brought that knife..

He pointed to one that best described Joy's description.

Owner: What did he look like?...

Sean described them both.

Owner: Oh yeah...strange guys...

Sean: Great! Now where do they live?...

Owner I don't know...

Sean's and Joy's head fell in defeat. They were so close. Sean perked his head up.

Sean: Anything about them?

Owner: Uh yeah they wanted to rent out a car...

Sean: Where did you suggest?...

Owner: Umm....That place by Weis, up the road....

Sean: Thank you!

*

They drove quickly to a car shop near the Weis and Mc Donald's. They got out and went over to a small like office building and knocked on the door. And a large fat man exited.

Man: Whadda you want!

Sean gave the description of the hunters.

Sean: So where are they?...

Man: Sorry I can't tell you that!

Joy pulls Sean away and speaks to him...

Joy: Sean what are we going to do!

Sean: (Chuckle) I got an idea...

He leads her back up.

Sean: Well too bad your not going to tell us.....

Man: Why....?

Sean grabs him by the tie he was wearing.

Sean: Because if you don't a dear friend of mine will be killed...Got it!

The man hesitated.

Man: Oh...ok....just don't hurt me...

He hands Joy a piece of paper...

Sean: Good boy..

He releases him and they go into the car and drive off.

Joy: Why did you do that?...

Sean: I will go at any lengths to rescue a friend....

Joy:...Yeah...Your right! I will to!

Sean:....

*

The paper was actually directions to the place, but...

Sean stopped the car and got out.

Sean: Oh great!

Joy: What?..

She got out and saw they were back at the fair grounds.

Sean: That cheating..!

Joy: Oh we'll never find them..

Joy: And Randall will be....

Sean: No he wont!

Joy looked at him...determination in his eyes.

Sean: They wont win!

Joy: Sean....

Sean: He's my friend...and yours too...we can't give up!

Joy:....

Sean:........

(Flash!)

Sean/Joy: !!!!!

A flash of light came from some trees not that far off...They ran toward it...

*

Hands: Cliff! That was too much power!

Cliff: Sorry...

Cliff was testing the power and they blew one of the lights out in there house.

*

Sean and Joy saw this.

Sean: We found them!....

Joy: Look!

She pointed to a cage that had Randall in it. They ran over behind it.

Sean: Randall!

Randall perked his head up.

Randall: Sean...Joy...

Joy: Yes its us!

Sean: You....

He looked at him tied up and beaten.

Sean: Oh they'll pay for this!

Joy: Lets get him out of here!

Sean: Wait...

Joy: What!?

Sean: We got to get him out and nail those two...

Joy: But....

Sean: Joy, if we free him now they'll follow us.....

Joy: We can't leave him here!

Sean: I got a plan...

Sean looked back at Randall...

Sean: Randall can you survive one more night....

Randall: I...think....

Sean felt his skin.

Sean:....Here..

Sean took off his sweater and put it on Randall.

Sean: There...ok Joy...

Joy:...???

Sean: Lets go set it up...

Sean got up and ran toward the fair grounds.

Joy looked at Randall.

Joy: Randall....we'll be back...Were your friends...we'll never leave you...

She got up and ran to Sean.

Randall: Friends.....?

*

Joy had reached him.

Joy: What are we going to do?...

Sean went over to a truck and pulled the sheet that covered its back.

Joy:!!!

It was filled with rope, circular lights, bars of steel, and various other things. Joy got the idea of what he was thinking.

Joy: Oh....

Sean: Home Alone has a new name...

Sean: Hollow Alone...

Joy: Oh yes!

Good huh? Anyhow only 2 chapters left. What will happen?...


	9. Friendship Allience

Chapter 9 Friendship Alliance 

It was 4:00 until the two were done. Sean led Joy to the back of his car.

Sean: Well...Its done...

Joy: You think that'll bust them...

Sean: Of course...now...

He opened up the back and pulled out a knife and lock picks, he handed them to Joy.

Sean: I'll distract them while you get Randall out

Joy: Ok...

Sean then pulled out something else, it was a long thin object covered by cloth. He put it into a holder on his back that fit the things shape.

Sean: Ok...lets do it!...

*

Hands and Cliff were comfortably sitting in there house watching T.V.

Cliff:.....

Hands: I wonder how much money we'll get tomorrow....

Cliff: Who knows...

Voice: Hey!

Hands: What?

Hands walks to the door and opens it. He sees Sean in front of there house.

Hands: That kid!

He picks up his gun and signals Cliff to come out.

*

Hands: Alright boy...you want that thing back come and get him.

Sean: He has a name and its Randall!

Hands: Picky picky....giving a name to a beast!

Sean: Ok...bring it on...

Hands: Fine....I'll pummel you then!

Hands and Cliff ran towards Sean.

Sean:.... Now!

In the trees Joy heard Sean and flipped a switch that was on a movable panel that had wires extending to the top of two trees, she then ran to Randall's cage.

(Shing!)

Hands: Ehh!

Two very bright lights shined on the two blinding there sight.

Sean then pulled out something that glimmered by the shinning light.

Sean: Have it your way!  
Hands suddenly felt his gun disappear out of his hands.

Hands: What!

*

Joy had finally reached Randall.

Joy: Randall!

Randall looked up.

Randall: Joy...

Joy: I'm busting you out of here!

Randall: Really?....

Joy: Of course!

Joy took out the lock pick and fiddled with the lock. It finally opened and she helped Randall out.

Randall: But I'm....

He sat up as best he could and showed his tied arms and feet.

Joy: No problem!

She handed out the knife Sean had given her and started cutting the rope.

*

Sean: (Whistle)

The two turned seeing Sean. He had a long silver sword that was in his had, and next to him was a piece of rope that was tied onto a tree that went over to one that was behind the hunters.

Hands:!!!

Sean: Have a nice trip!

He cuts the rope with the sword causing the rope to break that activated a net trap below the two.

Hands: Ah!

The two were caught in a net that resembled a fishing net. It hung from a tree branch high above.

Sean: Nasty fish...

Joy: Sean!

Sean turned seeing Joy and Randall run up to him.

Sean: Randall!

Randall got there first followed by Joy. He held some of his more bruised parts with his hand's.

Joy: Got him out...

Randall: I'm....well...

Sean gave a grin.

Sean: Its ok...you don't need to say...

Randall:....

Hands: This isn't over!

The three turned seeing Hands cut the net with his knife, he then dropped out. He then picked himself up.

Hands: Ok...your all finished!

Sean held his sword out.

Sean: Joy...you and Randall take care of fatty...I'll get mister body part...

Joy: Got it

Randall and Joy ran to a far side behind Hands to get to Cliff while him and Sean had there own fight.

Sean: Ok now its payback!

Hands: Ok...

He pulls out a machete, a small yet durable cutting blade mostly used in Japan.

Hands rushed to Sean. When he got to him they both hit there blades at each other, meaning there blades were clinked together.

Hands: You won't win boy!

Sean: Sure!

Hands pulled his blade away and was about to strike again at Sean's right side , Sean spun and blocked the blade's attack. Hands then hits him on his other side but it was blocked again. Sean pushed him back with a somersault kid to the chin.

Hands: Oww!....Ok I'll give you that one....

Sean: Want to give up!?

Hands: Ok....have it your way..

Hands pulled out another machete.

Sean: Ok...a little more of a challenge...

*

Cliff: Oww...

Cliff pulled himself up to see Joy and Randall in front of him.

Joy: Do you understand what you were doing!?...

Cliff: (Gulp)....umm....!

He punched at Joy but she moved away from it and grabbed his arm and spun him around and threw him near Randall who tripped him with his tail. He looked down at him.

Randall: You think you could just do that to "me"!

He picked him up and threw him at Joy who hit him in the stomach, then he turned around to see Randall Tail Slap him in the face. They were treating him like a pong ball.

*

Meanwhile Sean was dueling it out with the experienced hunter.

Sean: (He's no match for me!)

Sean jumped away from a hit and stomped his left foot on the ground to stop from sliding.

Sean: Is that your best shot? Don't make me laugh!

Hands: I'll show you!

Hands goes berserk and starts hitting Sean in every direction. Sean just blocked every shot.

Hands: Stop doing that!

Sean: What this!

Sean forces a blow to one of the machetes and breaks it in halve. Steam coming from the blade's broken parts.

Hands: How did you!?

Sean kicks him in the chest. He then spiral slashed Hands' machete with a powerful blow.

*

Randall and Joy were having allot of fun with Cliff. After the pong ball started to slow, Joy tripped him onto the ground. She brushed her hands together.

Joy: I liked that...

Randall: Me too...

Joy: Ok lets go help Sean

Randall: Ok...

*

Sean: Show me what you got!

Hands was hitting Sean in any place he could, but....

(Slash!)

The weapon broke into pieces.

Sean held his sword up to Hands' face.

Sean: Some Hunter!

Hands hesitated then looked to see his gun near the tree where Sean had cut that rope.

Hands: Bye!

He tripped Sean and got his gun pointing it at him.

Hands: Now who's the dumb on!

Sean: !!!!

Hands then felt something in his pocket. He stomped on the figure and it was Randall.

Hands: Nice trick! Too bad you wont be using it again!

He pulled the trigger.

(Click!)

Hands: Huh!?

Randall held up a couple bullets.

Hands:!!!

He had forgot to load his gun.

Randall: Good night!

Hands: What!?

He was then hit in the back by Joy with a bar of steel. She then hit him in the face. He turned.

Sean/Randall: Don't forget us!

Sean and Randall punched him in the face and he fell.

Joy:....We...We did it!

Sean: Told you!

Randall: Guys...Thanks for saving me...

Joy: Randall....you thanking us?

Randall:....

Sean: No lie?.....

Randall: No one....would have done that for me....

Sean put his left arm around Randall.

Sean: Well were friends....

Joy: Yeah!...

She put here hand between both of them.

Sean:???

He got the idea and put his hand on hers.

Sean: Randall....

Randall:....Ok

He put his hand on his.

Sean: I declare us official friends!

Joy: Yah!( I'm now Randall's official friend! Yes! )

Sean: Ok...

They released there hands.

Sean: Well we better tie them up and send them to the police....

Joy: Alright...

Randall: Ok...I'll help with the rope....

*

After an hour the two were put in jail for kidnapping. Sean, Randall, and Joy got back to the apartment to spend Randall's last night.

Randall and Sean were in there own room while Joy was writing in her diary in her room about the recent events.

Randall: I didn't know you could fight....

Sean: Well...I do here and there...

Randall: Thanks again....

Sean: Why are you so open?

Randall: Open?...

Sean: Meaning, why are you a nice guy err monster to us?...

Randall got up and put his hand on Sean's shoulder.

Randall: What you two did for me....I'll never forget....

Randall: No monster or human would have done that for me....

Sean: Are you really that hated?....

Randall: Its....just the way I am..

Sean: Well....When you go back tomorrow just return to your regular self...

Randall: Yeah....

Sean:....

Joy came in.

Joy: Say Randall...

Randall: Yeah...

Joy: You really leaving tomorrow?...

Randall: I have to....

Joy: Well...could we at least spend the day together?...

Sean: Yeah...all the scare activity's at night..

Randall: Well...Alright..

Joy: Yay!


	10. UnHollowed Goodbyes

The end comes swiftly. Anyhow after this I will try to put up a small section called *Extended Ending*, you'll see. Just enjoy this story's final chapter.... 

Chapter 10 Un-Hollowed Goodbyes

Randall and Sean got up at the same time Joy had. Sean and Joy decided to get something good for Randall, this is the night he returns to his own world. So they went to Ground Round. Thankfully the place didn't have anyone in a whole room, so the three got themselves a table and ordered. Randall decided to stay invisible just incase anyone would come into the room.

Sean: So...tonight's the big day huh?...

Randall: Yeah...

Sean: You sure you don't want me to treat those wounds of yours?

Randall: No...They'll heal up tomorrow....

Joy: Your really leaving?....

Randall's invisible eye's looked at her.

Randall: I....have to...

Sean: Yeah but don't think your leaving so fast...

Randall: I know...only tonight is when I can leave.....

Sean:....

Joy:...

*

After the appetizing dinner, Joy asked Randall if he would like to come to the Fright Fest. After much thought he was convinced. Randall was mistaken for a costume that allowed him to walk freely around without any hurt. The three went on rides, did some games and went on to other things.

Finally....It was time....The three got near there car at after the great day.

Randall: Oh...I never thought I would be able to be in better company

Joy: Thank god for costumes in Halloween

Randall: Yeah I even won the contest!

As Joy and Randall were laughing about the day, Sean was looking at his watch. His joy was switched to some kind of sorrow.

Sean: Well Ran....its time...

Randall:....Oh yeah....

Sean: (Sigh) Lets get this done...

*

After searching for a house that's suitable for a scarer in the monster world, they finally found one. They got out of Sean's car.

Randall: Yep...I've scared in this house before....

Sean: Hey Randall...

Randall: Yeah?....

Sean: Here....

Sean held out a white card with Randall's picture on it, it also had this printed on it:

Randall Boggs

0181-8321-0804

Scare Floor F

Randall: My I.D. card.....

Sean: I got it when I was in your world....

Randall:....

Sean: Thought you might want it back....

Randall:...No...you keep it...

Sean: Really?...

Randall: I probably won't need it..

Randall: I most likely wont get my job back....

Joy: Randall....

Randall turned his head to Joy.

Joy: You'll be back right...

Randall: Yes...maybe...

Joy: Promise...

Randall: I'll...try...

Joy: Well...so you wont forget....

Joy quickly kissed him on the cheek. He stood there, his color change to red for a second, then back to purple..

Joy: (I actually kissed him!)

Randall: Uh...well...uh...

Sean: Ran...don't worry about it...

Randall decided to move from the topic.

Randall: Well...Its time....

Randall: Thanks...

Sean: See ya Lizard Boy

Joy: Bye Randall!

Randall got on all eights and rushed to the house, he had enough strength to climb up the house's wall and then into a window. He looked to see a child that he remembered scareing. He got up onto four of his feet and looked out the window to see Sean and Joy waving good bye, Randall did the same with his top left hand then resumed to what he was doing. He crawled under the bed and waited....Soon the door creped open and...

Randall: (Fungus! He's not a scarer!)

He saw Fungus get near the kid then as the child woke up, Randall could hear sounds of laughter..

Randall: (What!?)

He decided it was more important to go...He turned invisible and waited for him to leave...Fungus did, but Randall stopped the door with his hand.

Randall: (OW!)

Keeping his mouth shut Randall listened...

Fungus's voice: Oh! I got to get these files to Roz!

Randall could hear him walk off.... 

Randall: Now...

He opened the door and stepped though noticing nobody around...

Randall: I'm home......

Randall: But...I should get someone on my side....

Randall:.......Randolph....

He raced toward the exit and ran out of the building.....He was home

THE END

THE END? Na I got the extended ending about what Sean and Joy were doing after Randall left, its small but hey I said a chapter till Halloween. But rest assure, me and Joy will meet Randall again...somehow...Hehehehe.


	11. Extended Ending

Like I said, 1 chapter till Halloween! Well this is just a little extend from the story, enjoy.

*Extended Ending*

Sean watched his Lizard pal wave goodbye to him and Joy for the last time....

Joy: Well....that's...it...

Sean: No...well see him again...

Joy:????

Sean looked at her.

Sean: When things like this happen...they'll happen again....

Joy: You mean I'll get to see Randall again!

Sean: Not long at all....

Joy: Yay!

Sean:....I liked him being here...

Sean: Add life here a touch of spice...

Joy:....? I wish he didn't have to go...

Sean: Joy...come on...

Joy: Saw him head to the cars door.

Joy: Where are we going....?

Sean: Maybe if you watched the movie you wont miss him allot..

Joy:???

Sean: Plus we got to write this in our journals or something...

Joy felt like she did want to see Randall again, even though she couldn't touch him...

Joy: Ok.....

Joy got in with him and they drove off, thoughts racing..

Sean: (Guess the guy can turn around sometimes..)

Joy: ( He let me actually kiss him! I'll never forget it!)

Sean: ( We'll meet again Randall...)

Joy: ( I hope he keeps his word!)

Sean: ( I hope he wont get in trouble with the C.D.A.....)

Joy: ( He should be able to take care of himself now...)

The two's thoughts raced. Each one knowing....They will meet again.....

THE END

Well done and done. Whoa it was great writing this. Rest assure, me and Joy will meet Randall again...Maybe he's going into your closet tonight. (Laughing) So when your candy munching, or ghost hunting, keep on the look out, the "real" Randall banished to this world might be in your town......

Sean: From all of us to you

Sean/Randall/Joy: Happy Halloween! 


End file.
